User blog:Numnum22/Characters similarities with other villains: Wicked Witch of the West
This is the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. and these are the villainesses similar to her: Gallery Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Ursula the Sea Witch.jpg|Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Cruella de Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil (Disney's 101 Dalmatians series) Queen_of_Hearts.png|Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Tumblr_n33hmx587W1rxbov4o1_500.jpg|Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Gruntilda Winkybunion.jpg|Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie series) NerissaOld.jpg|Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) winifred.jpg|Winifred Sanderson (Disney's Hocus Pocus) Salem_ProfilePic_2.jpg|Salem (RWBY) The_Dark_Queen_1.jpg|The Dark Queen (Battletoads series) Mother Gothel.png|Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled) Jadis the White Witch.jpg|Jadis the White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia series) LOVE AND LIST BLOG WELLBEING LIFESTYLE TIPS MOTIVATION HELP ADVICE HOW TO ADULT BULLY BULLIES DEAL HELP CONTACT WHO WORK RELATIONSHIP CALL MATILDA MISS TRUNCHBULL BRUCE CAKE.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven series) Queen Narissa.png|Queen Narissa (Disney's Enchanted) Miss Hannigan.jpg|Miss Hannigan (Annie 1982) Queen chrysalis suggestive by lockiesajt-d4xbpzt.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sour Kangaroo.jpg|Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!) Tremain_New.jpg|Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella series) 09_godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) Zira.png|Zira (Disney's The Lion King 2 and The Lion Guard) Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) hrpufnstuf-18.jpg|Wilhelmina W. Witchepoo (H.R. Pufnstuff) Hydia.png|Hydia (My Little Pony: The Movie) Demona.jpg|Demona (Disney's Gargoyles) Yzma-Movie.png|Yzma (Disney's The Emperor's New Groove series) Chef.png|Chef (Trolls) Eris the Goddess of Chaos.jpg|Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Velma Von Tussle.jpg|Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray! The Musical) Catwoman-spoilers.png|Catwoman (DC Comics) IvyDcau.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) Cheetah JLU.png|Cheetah (DC Comics) Circe DCAU.jpg|Circe (DC Comics) QueenSlug.jpg|Queen Slug-For-A-Butt (Earthworm Jim series) Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker.jpg|Aunt Sponge & Aunt Spiker (Disney's James and the Giant Peach) Shuriki.jpg|Shuriki (Disney's Elena of Avalor) Nasira.jpg|Nasira (Disney's Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge) Angelica-Rugrats.jpg|Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Eris21.jpg|Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Nefera de Nile.jpg|Nefera de Nile (Monster High series) Toraleii.gif|Toralei Stripe (Monster High) Darla Dimple.png|Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) Kaos' Mom (SWAP Force).png|Kaos' Mom (Skylanders: SWAP Force) Enchantress-2.png|The Enchanteress (Marvel Comics) Duchess Swan.jpg|Duchess Swan (Ever After High) Profile art - Faybelle Thorn.jpg|Faybelle Thorn (Ever After High) Duchess.jpeg|Duchess (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Zeniba.jpg|Zeniba (Spirited Away) Mom.png|Mom (Futurama) Gramma Stuffum -Oh Good Children.png|Grandma Stuffum (Codename: Kids Next Door) Madam Mim.jpg|Madame Mim (Disney's The Sword in The Stone) Vicky2.png|Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa (Disney's The Rescuers) Azula.png|Princess Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Francesca Terwilliger.png|Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) Ghostdianesimmonsfullbody.png|Diane Simmons (Family Guy) Queen La.jpg|Queen La (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan series) Profile_art_-_Moanica.jpg|Moanica D'Kay (Monster High) Asajj ventress.jpg|Asajj Ventress (Star Wars series) Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) Queen Vexus.jpg|Vexus (My Life As a Teenage Robot) Evil Messina.png|Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) Killer Frost (Injustice).jpg|Killer Frost (DC Comics) Mystique, classic.png|Mystique (Marvel Comics) Heather100.png|Heather (Total Drama series) Madame Gasket .png|Madame Gasket (Robots) Cackletta.png|Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) Evil-lyn.jpg|Evil-Lyn (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlett Overkill (Minions) Othermothersecondform.jpg|Other Mother (Coraline) 678020-sedusa large.jpg|Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) Bellwether Zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether (Disney's Zootopia) Miyoko.png|Miyoko Saki (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) Momma robotnik 2.jpg|Momma Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Sun Moon Lusamine.png|Lusamine (Pokemon series) Black Cat (1994).jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Jessie is Ruthless.jpg|Jessie (Pokemon) Mirage.jpg|Mirage (Disney's Aladdin: The Series) 466px-DuBois.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) LustEp19.png|Lust (Full Metal Alchemist) Shego - Sucka.png|Shego (Disney's Kim Possible) Queen Morgana.jpg|Morgana (Disney's The Little Mermaid 2) Desiree.jpg|Desiree (Danny Phantom) Larxene (KHII).jpg|Larxene (Kingdom Hearts series) Royal Pain.jpg|Royal Pain (Disney's Sky High) Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe).png|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Lord dominator apearence.png|Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) The-7d-kelli-osbourne-hildy-april-3-2014.jpg|Hildy Gloom (Disney's The 7D) 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg|Kaa (Disney's The Jungle Book 2016) 250px-Pizzazz.png|Pizzazz (Jem and the Holograms) Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress.png|Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) Ms. Grunion.png|Miss Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) 320px-MaBeagle.jpg|Ma Beagle (Disney's Ducktales) Gladys Sharp.png|Gladys Sharp (Over The Hedge) Miss Nettle.jpg|Miss Nettle (Sofia the First) The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-21.png|Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) Magica De Spell.jpg|Magica De Spell (Disney Universe) Natasha Fatale full.jpg|Natasha Fatale (Rocky & Bullwinkle) Sour Grapes.jpg|Sour Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake series) Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) ~Icy Witch 3~.gif|Icy (Winx Club) 2373955-Talia cv2 var.jpg|Talia al Ghul (DC Comics) Poofenplotz.jpg|Esmeralda Poofenplotz (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) 359285-195561-livewire.jpg|Livewire (DC Comics) Carmen-sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?) Baroness-gi-joe-0.47.jpg|The Baroness (G.I. JOE series) Zelda.jpg|Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) Moon_Boss.png|Planette (Yooka-Laylee) Madame Amberly.png|Madame Amberly (Crash Twinsanity) Abigail Craven.jpg|Abigail Craven (The Addams Family) Debbie Jellinsky & Thing.gif|Debbie Jellinsky (Addams Family Values) Bellatrix Lestrange 2.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter series) Anck-Su-Namun.jpg|Anck-Su-Namun (The Mummy series) Audrey2.jpg|Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) The Bisket Twins.jpg|Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop) Vlcsnap-2017-05-20-09h53m01s36 - Nightmare Moon - The Royal Problem.png|Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sea hag.png|The Sea Hag (Popeye series) Claire Brewster.png|Claire Brewster (Beetlejuice) Cinder ProfilePic Normal.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) WAFFLEZ.jpg|Waffle Woman (Ren & Stimpy) Cree Lincoln Battle Ready Armor.jpg|Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) Aunt_Grandma.png|Aunt Grandma (Uncle Grandpa) SMLR1.png|Smiler (The EMOJI Movie) Sambala the Snow Queen.jpg|The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Anderson) ElenoreTweeg.jpg|Elenore Tweeg (Teddy Ruxpin) Ragana.png|Ragana (LEGO Elves) That_Will_Be_All_YD_with_Cloak_by_Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Vidiadisney.jpg|Vidia (Disney's Tinker Bell series) Empress Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) Jaclyn cab.jpg|Jaclyn (Igor) Helga Katrina Sinclair.jpg|Helga Katrina Sinclair (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Char 141929.jpg|Queen Dume (The Princess Twins of Legendale) Category:Blog posts